1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a clamping body for a terminal.
Clamping bodies for a terminal are known, which are formed as a stamped and pressed part, wherein the stamped and pressed part has a base and two lateral surfaces, particularly at a right angle, positioned on the base, wherein an opening is positioned on the base, in which a screw with a screw head is positioned in such a way that the screw head is positioned on the side of the base facing away from the lateral surfaces, and wherein one of the ends of the screws facing away from the screw head engages with a threaded hole of a retaining plate positioned between the lateral surfaces non-rotatably around the longitudinal axis of the threaded hole. In such clamping bodies for connecting an electrical conductor to a connecting contact, a circuit board or another electrical conductor, the electrical conductor is clamped through the retaining plate provided with the threaded hole being drawn against the base of the clamping body by means of the screw, and thereby clamping the electrical conductor between the retaining plate and the clamping body.
One problem with these types of terminals is that the retaining plate with the screwed in screw, in an open state, can move freely in the longitudinal direction of the screw. Therefore, a frequent occurrence is that the retaining plate, caused by the installation position or vibrations, for example, rests on the base of the clamping body and thus no space remains to insert the electrical conductor. In order to connect the electrical conductor, force must first be applied to push the retaining plate away from the base of the clamping body, which makes it much more difficult to connect.
2. Background of the Invention
The current state of knowledge is as follows.
The object of the invention is therefore to improve a clamping body for a terminal and particularly to develop it to be user-friendly.
In particular, the invention provides a terminal clamping body that prevents the retaining plate from resting on the base of the clamping body. This allows for greater ease in connecting with a conductor as it does not require the user to apply force to push the retaining plate away from the base of the clamping body during connection.